Happy Ever After
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa are seperated for a year while Lucius has finished school and Narcissa has one more year at school. It's Hogsmede weekend and Narcissa is rushing to get to Lucius so he can hold her. Young Narcissa and Lucius. COMPLETE


**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been one month, fourteen days and twenty seven minutes since Narcissa had seen her beloved. She hated being a year younger than him and having to send a year apart, she wished that she could drop out of school and be with him but Lucius insisted that his wife '_needed to graduate Hogwarts if she would be worthy of the Malfoy name.'_

She agreed and if she did drop out of Hogwarts her father would kill her, she had the Black name to keep up as well as her future Husbands.

Narcissa hadn't seen Lucius since Christmas break where she had stayed at Malfoy Manor for most of the holiday; she hated being separated from him.

When she was at Hogwarts she would receive daily letters from Lucius explaining his day and asking if she was okay and every Tuesday he would send a bunch of white roses to her. All the girls in her dorm were jealous of her relationship with Lucius; he was a rich, handsome, pureblood who would inherit money and the famous Malfoy Manor when he married and Narcissa would be the Mistress of the Manor.

Narcissa rushed up the road to Hogsmede trying to get to the Three Broomsticks as quickly as possible. She was aching to see Lucius and for him to hold her in his strong arms. It had been too long since she had seen him and recently he had been so busy at the Malfoy Company that he didn't write every day.

As Narcissa lay awake at night she kept thinking of Lucius with other women while she was stuck here at school. She questioned if Lucius would still want her or if she was good enough to be his wife but Lucius's letters would always ensure that she was his and she was perfect for him and his name.

Just as she reached the pub she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair to make it look sleek and shiny and then pulled her light blue robes down to get out the creases so she looked perfect for her intended.

Narcissa slowly opened the door to the pub and looked around trying to spot her blonde headed boyfriend. As Narcissa walked further into the pub she noticed Lucius standing up and looking towards her with a smile on his handsome face. Narcissa rushed over to him gracefully as she could with her blonde hair flaring out to the side like wind was moving her hair.

As she reached Lucius she launched herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Merlin I've missed you.' She mumbled into his warm and comforting chest.

'I've missed you too Cissy.' He said kissing the top of her head then pulling away from her and pulling out a chair for her. 'I thought we could have lunch here like old times.' He said smiling at Narcissa as she sat down on the chair like a graceful lady. He then sat down next to her and grabbed both her hands and kissed them.

'Tell me all about school.' He said looking at Narcissa.

'It's boring and lonely without you.' She pouted. 'I wish it were the holidays again Lucius then we could be together all the time. I wish I could just drop out so we could be together.' She said looking at him.

'You know as well as I do Narcissa, you need to finish Hogwarts at get your N.E..' He said looking at Narcissa.

'I know, I know I just hate being there without you.' She said squeezing Lucius's hands.

Lucius leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

'Only five more months Cissy and you'll be Mrs. Malfoy, my beautiful wife.' He said as he leaned into kiss her again.

'Five more months is a lifetime to me at the moment.' She said sighing. 'How's working with your father?' She said changing the subject so she didn't sound like a petulant child who wasn't getting her own way.

'It's good, he's teaching me everything he knows so when I take over the business when we are married he can go take over the French company.' He said smiling. 'Which means the Manor is all ours to do as we wish and I know how much you want to change the decor.'

'You mean it?' She said getting excited.

'It will be our home Cissy and I want you to do what you wish to make it ours.' He said smiling knowing that Narcissa wanted so much to make the Manor more modern and make it feel like their home together.

After they ate lunch they walked hand in hand down the high street, as they passed a baby boutique Narcissa stared into the window.

'What are you thinking about?' Lucius whispered into her ear as she looked at the shop.

'About our children.' She said leaning her head back against Lucius's chest.

'I want a boy and a girl.' She said smiling at the dream she had of her children.

'Two?' Lucius said tightening his arms around Narcissa's waist as Narcissa nodded.

'I was thinking just one.' He said 'A boy, an heir to carry on the name.'

'Wouldn't you like a little girl Lucius? All little girls are Daddy's girl, wouldn't you like a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes?' she said smiling.

'Maybe' he said with a smile.

Narcissa turned in his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Lucius on the lips.

'One day we'll have the perfect family, the perfect life and will live happily ever after.' She said with a bright smile on her face.

'Of course we will darling.' Lucius said pressing a kiss to Narcissa head.

As he pulled Narcissa to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, he pulled up his left sleeve and looked at the dark mark.

They were going to live happily ever after...

* * *

**I don't know why I wrote this but I felt like a bit of Lucius and Narcissa. **

**So I hope you like it and please review it would mean the world.**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
